


Irreversible

by yanisweetness7



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanisweetness7/pseuds/yanisweetness7
Summary: Chrysanthemum West had her heart set on S.T.A.R. Labs since middle school and Barry and Iris had picked on her for it. She should be excited to start her dream job but she was a bit distracted with what Barry told her last night. He’d been her rock growing up and now she had to return the favor by keeping his secret. As if hiding her own powers didn’t make her paranoid enough.





	Irreversible

Walking into S.T.A.R. Labs on her first day, Crys tried her hardest to take deep breaths. Surely they’d be performing meta research, what if they hired her under false pretenses and only wanted to run secret tests on her? She began rethinking her career choice until she was distracted by the man she’d be working for. “Are you Francisco Ramon?” She asked remaining in the door of the lab just in case she was in the wrong room. 

“... I go by Cisco.” He was clearly confused. “Who are you?” He had shoulder length dark hair, plump lips that were left open in befuddlement. Crys knew this was going to be a problem, she was a sucker for brown skin and eyes. Before she could introduce herself, she was interrupted by a white woman that also seemed to be their age. “You must be Chrysanthemum. I’m Caitlin Snow.” As not to be rude, Crys shook her hand. “Dr. Wells wants you logged into the system before you begin your work with Cisco.” And allowed herself to be swept away by the doctor. In the meantime Cisco scurried to Wells’s lab to ask who the hell the new girl was and why she knew his name.

“It hasn’t been that long ago that you had a lab partner for you to forget, Ramon.” Cisco tried not to roll his eyes. “I haven’t, but you do realize that things have changed a lot since Ronnie.” He retorted referring to Barry and Caitlin’s powers. “Barry tells me she took it pretty well.” Cisco just stood there in shock as Wells handed him her file before wheeling away. 

“We both go by nicknames.” Cisco tried not to stare at her as she made herself comfortable in what was now their lab. He nodded, not knowing what to say. “Sorry about before. I just expected to be under a much older man.” Cisco struggled to get his head out of the gutter at her words. “Can I listen to my music?” She’s tentative as she pulls her headphones out of her pocket. “Not because I don’t want to talk but it really does help me focus. You can just get my attention if you need me.” He shook his head at her and she tried not to focus on the motion of his hair moving back and forth. “I don’t mind if you play it out loud.” Crys makes a face at that. “I assure you that I enjoy all kinds of music... as long as it isn’t country.” They both laugh at that.

They get along right away, but she notices how tense he is around her. She tries to put him at ease by keeping her distance but some experiments required them to be shoulder to shoulder. 

Crys was a tomboy growing up, but quickly grew attached to boys in a different way. She’d had a lot of boyfriends which caused Joe to give all three kids “the talk” even though Barry and Iris were older. To this day they have never let her live that down because they firmly believed that either Joe forgot to tell them about the birds and the bees or he simply trusted them.

The youngest West was very physical in her relationships, never growing close to any of them. She detested Iris’s choice in scrawny white guys, except Barry. She knew how Barry felt about her sister and she approved. She never grew attached to her boyfriends because they never lived up to the moral standards of Joe and Barry. From her understanding Cisco was Barry’s friend, as well as her supervisor. She had to stifle her interest in the Boriqua before things got messy.


End file.
